Tending the Festival
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Charlie, I told you. I"m too old for dancing." INCEST AND FLUFF. Be aware. Latest in the "Tending" series.


There were a lot of things Miles would never understand about the "fairer sex" but the biggest one was why they took so long getting ready. Charlie didn't even have a tenth of products women used to insist on using before the blackout and she was still taking forever. She was the one who wanted to go to this festival anyway; the least she could do was be on time. "Charlie!" he called. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Charlie called back. Miles turned at the sound of rustling fabric behind him. Charlie grinned. "What do you think?"

Miles turned to her with a retort that died on his lips. Charlie was dressed in some gauzy white thing with a sweetheart neckline covered from waist up in gold patterns of leaves and flowers. The gold pattern continued in a vee shape over her bare skin to her shoulders where it met up with the sleeves. Miles suddenly felt under dressed in his white button up and jeans. They were the nicest clothes he owned though so… "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Charlie's face fell. "I traded for the material months ago. Marta's been helping me sew it just for tonight. Does it look bad?"

"No. You look beautiful." Miles gave her a half smile. "I always shit at compliments anyway. Ask anyone."

Charlie hurried down to kiss him. "I think you're wonderful," she murmured. "Now let's go."

Miles drove them into town which looked deserted tonight. Danny and Marta were waiting for them in front of her parents' shop. Marta directed them to the little park just outside of town that had been decorated for the event. Miles still wasn't entirely sure what they were celebrating but it wasn't like he really cared. Like most things these days, he was doing it because of Charlie.

The trees were strung with mason jars that had candles in them, a space had been cleared for dancing, there was food off to one side with a tent to cover it and places for the children to run around and play games. Almost everyone was dressed in their Sunday best for this event. They greeted the Mathesons like old friends, pulling them this way and that, trying to get them to experience everything at once. Miles vaguely remembered going to country fairs like this when he was younger. He and Ben had enjoyed them a lot. But Miles tried not to think about Ben these days.

He smiled as he watched Charlie enjoying herself. She was getting all kinds of compliments on her dress and her stitching skills. Charlie took a modest pride in all they were saying as she usually did. She allowed them to pull her into the dancing which was always the part she loved best. Danny and Marta were right there with her. Miles personally felt he was far too old for that sort of thing. He found a group of his friends drinking home brewed beer and settled in with them. "Damn," Carter said, "your wife looks pretty tonight, Miles."

"She's apparently been sewing that thing for months," Miles nodded. "I nearly didn't recognize her when she came down the stairs this evening."

"Looks like one of those angels my wife is always talking about," Gabriel laughed.

Miles couldn't disagree as he watched Charlie spin in the candle light. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and her face flushed when she was really happy and laughing so hard she could barely breathe. It wasn't until he brought the siblings out here that he got to see more than just the fleeting expression of happiness on her face. Settling down had been good for all of them in so many ways.

Charlie came darting up to them and kissed Miles soundly. He was surprised but returned the kiss. "What was that for?" he asked as she pulled away.

Charlie grinned. "Because I can," she shrugged. She took him by the hand and tugged. "Come on."

"Charlie, I've told you. I'm too old for dancing."

"Really? Because last night…"

"Stop."

Charlie giggled. "It's not for dancing anyway. I told them you could play guitar and everyone wants a performance."

"Why did you tell them this?"

"Because you can."

Miles groaned. "Oh come on," Carter called. "One song won't kill you Miles."

"Give the pretty lady what she wants," Gabriel added. "Nothing wrong with a song for a pretty girl. Right Charlotte?" He winked at her and Charlie grinned.

"Exactly," she agreed.

Miles kissed her hand before allowing her to tug him up onto stage. It was true that he could play guitar fairly well. Charlie had even traded for one when they first got here for him. But Miles had only ever played around the house. Usually in the evening when he and Charlie were relaxing or in the earliest mornings when they were just letting the day unwind around them. It had been decades since Miles had last played in public and he was just a little bit nervous.

But he could never deny Charlie when she looked at him like that. So he was pressed on stage and took the guitar. He did what he always did when he played. He played to Charlie. He strummed out some old country tunes that only people of his generation could remember then he played a little Bon Jovi which sounded odd on his acoustic guitar but the crowd liked it anyways. Then he played the one Charlie loved best. Miles found her in the crowd and played "Hallelujah" for her. She lit up like the sun on a summer's day.

Miles slipped off stage after that. He wanted to end on that note just so he could remember Charlie's face looking like he had handed her the world. Miles decided to stroll off by himself when he heard rustling fabric behind him. Charlie was hugging him from behind before he could turn around. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"I loved it," she whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

"I like playing it for you."

"It's my favorite song."

Miles settled his arms over hers. "I'm glad," he murmured. He looked up at the stars. "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Miles."

* * *

**A/N: **Because Drago got me all worked up with talk of Charlie in a pretty dress. And I want Billy Burke to cover Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah".


End file.
